


freezing, falling, flying.

by pigeonpot



Series: freezing, falling, flying and alternate paths [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universes, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, How Do I Tag, M/M, Missing Eye, Other, PTSD, Pain, Papyrus (Undertale) Has Issues, Poor Blue, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, abused blue, blue technically dies, but he comes back to life, emphasis on hopefully, error shows up, error's pretty nice though, haha i lied it was the machine in the shed, hate me if you want, hopefully happy ending, i honestly dont care, ink is mad, machine in the shed, ow that must hurt, papyrus is insane, red is a great person, sad blueberry, that broken machine in the basement, what is this, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpot/pseuds/pigeonpot
Summary: reset after reset after reset.stretch is so tired of it all. he thinks he's the only one suffering, so he takes it out on another.blue.blue doesn't know what to do. he hoped that by telling stretch that he was suffering too, and that he remembers it all, it would get better.he didn't expect to be chained to his room.he didn't expect to be hurt by his own brother.he had to escape.on one of his patrols, he discovers a shed behind his house.he went in.he used the machine.it was an accident.now he's bleeding on the ground in... snowdin?in front of someone who looks chillingly similar to him.





	1. faceplanted in the snow. it's cold.

**Author's Note:**

> yup, so this. 
> 
> warning to everyone, this book contains gore and hurt blueberry. 
> 
> so if you don't like that, T U R N B A C K N O W. 
> 
> now that the warning has been issued, enjoy the story!

  Pain

 

  Pain

 

  PAIN.

 

  “AUGHH!” Sans screamed into the mattress. He felt the pain everywhere. His twisted legs, his fractured arm, his blown-out eye socket. He wanted it to stop. The pain was overwhelming his mind. He clenched his fists around the scarf that… his brother had tied into a bow around him like he was a present. The collar around his neck hit his neck as he convulsed. The cold, hard metal was the only other thing he felt. 

 

  He screamed until his throat gave out on him. Then he just sat there numbly as the pain continued to circulate through his body. At some point, the door opened. Sans closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at the monster Papyrus had become. He heard his brother’s footsteps get closer and closer to his bed. He felt a hand on his head trying to wake him up. He kept his eyes closed. 

 

  Bad idea.

 

  *SMACK* 

 

  His eyes opened and he tried to scream again. 

 

  Pain. 

 

  His brother shook his head. “Sans, you should have listened. You know what happens when you don’t. I was going to give you a pain killer but,” he shrugged, “oh well.” Sans spasmed in pain. 

 

  “pa-papyrus… i-i-” Papyrus smirked. “You what?” Sans winced. “i-i still believe in you.” His brother’s face twisted and there was a flash of… something? on his face, but then it was gone. He felt a round thing hit his face. It was a pill. Sans picked it up, examined it, and put it in his mouth. As the pill went down, he felt his pain go away. He stuffed his face into the pillow. He was yanked off of the bed. 

 

  “It’s time for your shift, remember?” Sans just stared blankly at his brother. He stood up, and hobbled to his closet. Snatching his armor off of its stand, he quickly slid it over his shirt. Papyrus looked at him and frowned. “Put on your bandana. And put on a smile!” Sans grabbed the bandana and tied it around his neck. The action was a great comfort to him, and he smiled a little. Papyrus smiled. “That’s good. Let’s go.” 

 

_   when did this start again?   _ He winced in pain.  _ i don’t want to remember.  _ His head snapped up as he suddenly realized.  _ how long have i been walking?  _ He looked around and recognition sounded in his head.  _ i’m back at the house. and... are those footsteps in the snow?  _ Curiosity took the best of him and he followed them. Soon, he came to a shed with the door wide open. He peeked inside. 

 

  “woahhh…” Inside was a glowing machine. Sans stepped in and touched the machine, sliding his hand over the surface of it. 

 

  A mechanical voice spoke. “READY TO USE.” He jumped and landed on his twisted feet wrong. The painkiller from earlier dulled some of the pain, but… 

 

  “AUGH!” He collapsed in pain. He tried to get his arms to move, but to no avail. His head looked up slowly and his eyes widened as the glow enveloped him.

  
  


 


	2. remeeting friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh so. 
> 
> red and blue meet again. 
> 
> red carries blue bridal style to his house.
> 
> and blue remeets another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been like a month and i'm sorry for not updating this story. things get in the way, and i forget to do things. 
> 
> who is this other person that i talk about vaguely in the summary?
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

  Sans woke up to pain in his legs. 

  “ow…” Suddenly, he was aware of the person carrying him. 

 

  “yer gonna be okay blue. i swear i’ll protect ya.” 

 

_ blue? wait, i recognize that voice.   _ Blue opened his eyes slowly, too afraid that this was a dream, and he was still in his room. He looked up, and his faded blue eyelight met red ones. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes again. He softly cried, and as the tears fell down his face, he laughed. 

 

  “kid?  _ water _ you laughin’ about?” At that, Blue laughed even harder. He hugged Red tightly with his good arm. 

 

   “oh thank toriel it’s you! i was afraid- i thought that…” Blue sobbed harder. “i-iiii… thank you r-red.” The fell monster shook his head. 

 

   “don’t thank me yet, blue. we still gotta get ta snowdin without the dogs seein’ ya.” Almost as if on cue, howls erupted from the woods. Red picked up his pace, almost starting to run. 

 

_ this doesn’t seem right.  _ Blue thought to himself.  _ red doesn’t usually run, does he?  _ He took a moment to look into the other skeleton’s face. He almost looked exactly like he remembered, save a couple of things. There were cracks in his skull, and were those bags under his eyes?  _ he’s the laziest person i know. why would he lose any sleep? what’s happening here? what can’t i see?  _ There was a dull ache in his legs that was keeping him from falling asleep in Red’s arms. 

 

__ Well that, and the panic that was rising in his chest. Suddenly, everything hit him. The collar around his neck felt constricting, and he couldn’t breathe.  _ the collar- oh no the collar!  _ Blue tried to get out of Red’s arms.

 

   “what the-!” Red tightened his grip. “blue what the heck?” 

 

   “the collar,” Blue gasped, hyperventilating, “the collar has a tracking chip!” Red stopped running. His face turned to shock, and then to panic. 

 

   “a... tracking chip?” Red looked scared. “how do we get rid of it?” Blue shook his head frantically.

 

   “i-i don’t know! he-he made it so that you couldn’t break it. n-not with m-magic. n-not with a-anything else e-either. i-i t-tried a-a-and…” Blue started to cry again. 

 

  “h-hey don’t cry baby blue. we’ll figure something out.” Red seemed to think for a moment, and then started running towards his house again. 

 

  “w-wait what are you doing?” Red didn’t speak. “r-red!” He stayed silent even as he skidded to a halt in front of his house. Blue took a deep breath. “RED!” 

 

   Red stopped in front of his room and looked down at Blue, startled. “y-yeah?” Blue took another deep breath, ignoring the pain. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Red looked… nervous as he tried to explain. 

 

   “i’m gonna take ya somewhere.”

 

   Vaguely, of course. Blue groaned in impatience and pain. Red smiled slightly, almost apologetic as he set Blue down on his matress. Blue watched as the other rustled through his drawers. Shakily, he asked Red another question.

 

   “you... aren’t going to send me back… are you?” Red turned around with rage streaked across his face. 

 

   “ **hell no** .” He spat. Blue winced at the venom in his voice. “i don’t know what happened to ya, but yer universe obviously isn’t safe anymore.” He pulled out a bottle of ink. “i’m going to try to help the best i can.” He threw the glass bottle on the ground. Ink spread on the ground, somehow not soaking the carpeted floor. Almost immediately, a weirdly clothed skeleton rose up from the ink. 

 

   “Hey buddy, what’s new with you-” The skeleton then noticed the other person in the room. He turned to Blue. 

 

   “ink?” Blue reached out with one arm.

 

   “Blue?” Ink looked horrified. “What happened? And why are you talking in lowercase?”

 

   He sighed. “it’s a long story.” Ink sat on the ground.

 

   “I have time. Error hasn’t been messing around for months, so I think it’ll be ok.” Blue was confused by that statement, but he decided to just begin his story. As soon as Red relaxed in a pile of clothes. Blue took a deep breath, and began.

 

    “well, it all started a few months ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's ink!
> 
> also this is my attempt at connecting things.
> 
> the entire next chapter is basically backstory.


	3. what happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue explains
> 
> red explodes 
> 
> ink gets mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is the explanation? i guess? 
> 
> i'll take criticism.
> 
> also this is literally the longest chapter so far
> 
> also like, profanity warning

_   Blue was walking around Snowdin, on patrol when he was suddenly back in his house. He groaned softly.  _

 

_   “NOT AGAIN!” He smacked his hand on the counter, hard.  _

 

  Ink quickly interrupted. “Wait, wait.” 

 

  Blue raised a browbone. “yes?” 

 

  Ink looked confused. “You know about resets?” Blue groaned.

 

  “curse your short term memory.” Blue sighed, raising a hand to his face. “i’ve told you this before!” Ink scratched his head.

 

  “You have?” He consulted his scarf, before it dawned on him. “Oh! You have!” Blue sighed again. Ink waved his hands. “Sorry for interrupting.” 

 

_   “you okay, sans?” Blue turned around in alarm to see his brother.  _

 

_   “I’M FINE! IT’S GOOD TO SEE YOU AWAKE THIS EARLY!” Blue pasted a smile on his face. “ARE YOU READY FOR LUNCH?” Papyrus looked at him in confusion. _

 

_   “it’s... breakfast time. are you really okay? you don’t usually get the time wrong.” Papyrus put a hand on Blue’s shoulder. “you can tell me anything, you know that, right bro?” Blue looked at his brother.  _

 

_   “you never tell me anything, papy.” His voice got quieter. “you can trust me too, can’t you?” Papyrus looked anxious and skittish.  _

 

_   “i-i uh…” Papyrus looked to the side. Blue watched him.  _

 

_   “nevermind. it’s time for my patrol anyways.” Blue slid his brother’s hand off of his shoulder and walked out the door. _

  
  
  
  


_   Pain. _

 

_   Blue grabbed at the wound on his chest. He plastered a fake smile on his face.  _

 

_   “I-I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU, TINY HUMAN! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BIT BETTER!” They stared at him in silence as he softly laughed. “m-mweh heh heh!”  _

 

_   Then there was dust everywhere.  _

 

_   Blue watched, drifting back and forth, as his brother he stood in the Judgement Hall. It was an hour, maybe two or three, before the knife-wielding human stepped into the Judgement Hall. _

 

_   Papyrus looked tired. He was clutching his dead brother’s scarf tightly in his hand as he spoke. _

 

_   “why,” papyrus took a deep breath, “why would you kill him again?” When the human didn’t answer, he gathered himself up again. “what is this, the thousandth time? i’ve lost track.” The human tilted their knife back and forth before they finally spoke.  _

 

_   “Give or take. Your brother was too friendly, too happy. People,” they said, clenching their fists, “don’t deserve to be that happy.” At that, the ghost Blue stopped.  _

 

_   Was that it? He was… too friendly? Too happy? But… he wasn’t? At least he didn’t think so. The only thing he considered himself as was a good actor.  _

 

_   Something seemed to snap in Papyrus. “then you don’t deserve to be that happy either.” He lifted an arm, and the battle began. Bones flew through the air, lit up by blaster beams. The human dodged it all, bending their body this way and that, occasionally blocking the attacks with their knife. Blue tried to scream at them to stop. _

 

_   “STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!”  _

 

__ **_but nothing happened._ **

 

_   The fight continued, and finally, Papyrus had the human at his mercy. Papyrus snatched the knife from the human, causing them to cry out in alarm. He leaned in and whispered something to the human, which caused their eyes to widen in alarm.  _

 

_   “nonoNONONO-!” They screamed, before a blaster cut them off.  _

 

_   *resetting…* _

 

_    Blue was alive and in his kitchen again. “DAMMIT!” He screamed, hitting a cupboard with his fist. “dammit...” He heard Papyrus coming through the front door.  _

 

_   Wait, the front door? _

 

  Red interrupted. “i have a bad feeling about this.” He narrowed his eyesockets in suspicion. “wait a minute.” His eyes widened in realization, and then he gave a low growl. “don’t tell me that-” He looked at Blue, and Blue smiled sadly. 

 

_ Papyrus came through the door, hood up. Blue gave a big grin. “HI PAPY! WELCOME BACK! THOUGH I DON’T REMEMBER SEEING YOU LEAVE. BUT ANYWAYS-” He was cut off when he hit the wall. “papy?” It was then he saw it. A slight glint of madness in his brother’s expression. _

 

_   “You’re the reason the human keeps killing us. Over,” Blue was slammed against another wall. “and over,” Slammed against another wall. “and over again.” Another slam. Blue groaned in pain. For some reason, those attacks hadn’t brought down his HP enough to dust him. Usually, his single HP would have been nothing after that.  _

 

_   “w-what are you t-talking about-” Papyrus slammed a fist against the door. _

 

_   “SHUT UP!” Blue got quiet."Before the last reset, you wanted me to tell you things, right? So,” he said, slamming his fist against the door again, “I’ll tell you everything. I don’t expect you to understand. Frankly, I don’t care if you don’t. You haven’t been suffering as much as I have. You can’t remember any of it anyways.” Blue looked at his brother in shock.  _

 

_    He knows too? _

 

_    Before he could properly process the thought, Papyrus spoke again. “There’s a human.” When Blue didn’t react, blankly staring, Papyrus raised a browbone. “Nothing? Not even a shout of ‘A HUMAN!’?” Blue kept staring. “Huh. Well, anyways. There’s a human. They have the power to ‘reset’ as I call it. They can go back to a certain point in time. So,” he says, twirling a summoned bone around, “if you kill them, they can come back. Again and again.”  _

 

_   So that’s why time keeps messing around. _

 

_   “The human told me that you are the reason for the genocide routes.” He smacked Blue against the wall again. “You did this. You caused all of this suffering. Because you’re too happy.” He stepped closer to Blue’s slumped figure on the floor. He could feel the pressure of… something on his arm before blinding pain shot through his arm. He heard screaming, before everything went black. _

 

  Blue looked up to meet their eyelights. “i... don’t want to go into more detail. b-but... it was bad. i can’t walk properly anymore.” He pointed to his legs. “and one of my eyelights don’t work.” Red exploded.

 

  “i’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!” Blue shivered from the sheer amount of LOVE radiating from the clothes pile that Red was sitting in. Thankfully, Ink intervened.

 

  “That’s not such a good idea, buddy.” Red then narrowed his eyesockets. 

 

  “whadya mean it’s not a good idea?” Red practically screamed this. “look at what he’s done ta blue! he deserves anythin’ that comes for him!” 

 

  “I don’t mean it that way. I mean, don’t we have more issues to deal with? For example, the collar?” He pointed at the collar. “And also… wait.” He looked up in the middle of his sentence, seemingly confused. “What was I talking about?” Blue groaned. 

 

  “ink!” Ink turned, looking sheepish. 

 

  “Sorry.” Then Ink’s expression completely changed. He looked at Blue’s bandana in suspicion. “What is that.” He pointed to something hidden in the folds of the bandana. 

 

  “oh.” Blue pulled out a palm-sized doll. “this? what about it?” Ink looked almost angry. 

 

  “Is that one of Error’s dolls?” Blue nodded.

 

  “yeah. he gave it to me before he let me go back to Underswap after he kidnapped me that one time.” Blue could remember that moment like it was yesterday.

 

**_“go home, blue.”_ ** _ Blue looked up to see a glitchy portal back to his home in Snowdin.  _

 

_   “REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Blue jumped up from his spot on the floor. He gave Error a little wave. “THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! ARE YOU GONNA BE OKAY HERE BY YOURSELF?” Error waved. _

 

__ **_“yeah, yeah, just go home. i’ve got all these human souls to keep me company.”_ ** _ Blue winced slightly at that. He was about to walk through the portal when Error spoke again.  _ **_“hey, before you go, one last thing.”_ ** _ Error rustled around in his jacket pockets.  _ **_“here, take this. it’s a doll of you.”_ ** _ He placed it in Blue’s hands.  _ **_“i put my strings around it instead of your scarf-bandana thing. if you pull the strings, it’ll summon me or something. so if you ever need help, just pull the strings.”_ **

 

  “he told me to pull the strings if i ever needed help, but it didn’t work when i tried it back in my universe. see, i’ll show you.” Blue pulled on the strings, and nothing happened.

 

   For a second, anyways. 

 

   A portal opened, and Error barreled in.

 

**“where have you been? i haven’t heard from you in months and-”** He paused when he saw the state Blue was in.  **“what happened.”** Blue sighed, and opened his mouth to tell the story again, but then was interrupted by Ink.

  
   “No, that’s the question  **I** should be asking  **you** .” Ink crossed his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so error's here now.


	4. disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue sinks into his thoughts
> 
> crying insues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well uh its been a month

    “Don’t think that I didn’t notice your absence. Nothing was destroyed for months.” Ink looked mad, but then his face softened. “I was worried about you. What happened?” Red made a small noise of surprise.

 

    “wait, so is ink, the creator of all universes, worried about the destroyer? somethin’ seems off here.” 

 

    Ink looked at him, deadpan as he spoke. “We’re dating. Well,” he said, scratching his skull, “the last time I checked, we were.” Red choked.

 

    “so why were you mad when you saw the doll?” Blue held up the doll in emphasis. Error rolled his eyes. 

 

**“the idiot’s jealous. he thought i was cheating on him.”** He looked at Ink, who looked the other way in embarrassment.  **“well, i wasn’t. in fact, i was actually looking into blue’s sudden disappearance.”** Error’s face turned serious.  **“i don’t know how, but your papyrus,”** he pointed at Blue when he said this,  **“figured out how to firewall a universe. which, by the way, is just as bad as it sounds.”** Error took a deep breath.  **“a firewall blocks off an entire universe. no one can get in. not like they’d be able to locate it anyways, since a firewall essentially makes it look like the universe has been erased. it’s almost like it never existed in the first place. it’s why that doll i made you didn’t work.”**

 

    Error looked down and mumbled something to himself. “What did you say?” Ink asked. “Can you be a little louder plea-” 

 

**“i’m sorry, okay? i’m sorry. i should have paid attention. maybe... maybe... if i had paid more attention to the universes, then i could have saved you. and i should have visited you, ink.”** He turned to Ink.  **“i shouldn’t have worried you. i’m sorry.”**

 

    “uh guys? can we focus on blue here? he’s kinda got a trackin’ chip in his collar.” Red turned to Blue.

 

_ right. _ He clenched a hand around his collar, his mood darkening. His mind sank into dark memories.

 

    “can ya get rid of it, error?” Red looked… concerned. It was weird to see him like that. 

 

_ why is he so concerned? what does he want from me?  _ Blue sank into the dark swirling mass of dark thoughts.

 

_ they want something from me. _

 

__ A hand waved in front of his face. Blue tried to crawl backwards.

 

     “Earth to Blueberry Sans? You can come back down now.” Ink let out a nervous laugh. Red scowled at Ink.

 

     “jerk.” Red muttered under his breath. “cantcha see he’s not feeling too good right now?” Ink looked confused.

 

     “Huh?”

 

     Error tensed.  **“hide.”** Red looked in alarm, before the front door slammed open.

 

     “SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE HERE! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, THAT MEANS YOU ABANDONED YOUR POST, AND IF YOU DID, I WON’T HESITATE TO PUNISH YOU FOR IT-” Red jumped up. 

 

      “shit shit shit!” Red looked around in panic. “hide in the closet. now.” He grabbed for Blue, but he wasn’t there. “blue?” Blue was pressed up in a ball against the wall, rocking his body back in forth on the mattress.

      “nonononono please don’t hurt me please don’t hurt me please- i’ll do anything you want please-” Blue’s single eyelight was a shaky pinprick of light in his eyesocket staring out into nothing.

 

       “Blue? Are you okay there buddy?” Ink peeked his head out of the closet, scarf hanging down towards the floor. Error looked at Ink.

**“you can be really idiotic sometimes, inky.”** Error rolled his eyes. **“no, he is not okay. it’s obvious. i think he had a reaction to the sound of red’s papyrus shouting. or the words he said. or both.”**

 

       “okay, so whadya suggest we do? i can distract the boss for ya. just make sure blue’s safe.” Red threw open the door. “h-hey boss!” He ran out the door. “w-what are y-ya doin’ h-home so e-early?” He leaned over the railing. Blue snapped an arm out towards him.

 

       “no... wait don’t! he’ll hurt you he’ll hurt you come back please wait!” His eyelight was dim, shaking in his skull. Small bursts of bright blue light were spasming in his broken eyesocket, getting brighter and spreading farther, reaching for Red in the hallway.

 

       “Whoa whoa whoa buddy. Blue, calm down. He’ll be fine.” Ink scooted backward as a flash of light whiplashed toward him. 

 

       “SANS. WHO THE HELL DID YOU LET INTO OUR HOUSE.” Red turned around, a sheepish look on his face. 

 

       “i tried? oh shi-” Red tried to back away from the blue light coming towards him. “b-blue?” His spine hit the railing. “b-blue w-wait!” 

 

        “SANS. COME DOWN NOW.” The blue lights went out suddenly. Blue was shaking. 

 

        “go away go away go away go away!” He clutched his skull in his head. Red took a step towards him. 

 

        “it’s okay blue. the boss isn’t gonna hurt ya. i won’t let him.” He held his shaking arms out, red sweat falling down his skull. Blue shook violently on the mattress, looking at his alternate’s shaking arms. Ink sat down on a pile of clothes in the closet.

 

        “SANS. I’M GIVING YOU TEN SECONDS.” Red’s eyelights went out.

 

         “TEN.”

 

         “come on blue. go with ink to someplace safe.” Red looked like he was pleading with him. Ink looked a bit shocked, but regained his composure and opened a portal in the closet.

 

          “NINE.” Blue looked between the two Sanses’ outstretched arms. 

          “EIGHT.” Blue hugged his sides. 

 

          “SEVEN.” Blue looked cornered. 

          “i…” Blue’s voice cracked.

          “SIX.” Red’s face cracked and became one of anguish. 

 

          “FIVE.” 

          “blue, blue, baby berry blue, please… go with ink, please.” Red’s voice cracked.

          “FOUR.” Error looked at Blue. His strings wrapped around his body lightly.

 

**“blue. we have to go.”** Error gave him a light tug.  **“please?”**

 

“THREE.” Blue started to cry, reaching for Red.

 

         “TWO.” Error sighed, pulling Blue towards the portal. Blue screeched in pain.

 

         “ONE.” Red gave a sad smile. The footsteps coming up the stairs sounded like too loud drum beats to Blue. 

 

**“ok. fine.”** Error summoned more strings, which wrapped around Red, much to his alarm.

 

         “what the hell are ya-” Error lightly threw them through the portal.

 

         By the time Red’s Papyrus flung open the door to the room, the only thing that was left there was a puddle of ink and some tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if i should edit anything.
> 
> also i put in errorink because why not.


	5. oh yeah, this exists haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i remembered that i haven't updated this in months, so take this shitty chapter lmao
> 
> this is what i had before i went on that mega hiatus
> 
> art and instagram kind of consumed me, so if you hear nothing from me, that's why
> 
> probably.
> 
> or writers block killed me

    Blue dies.

    The end.

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     (just kidding)

 

 

    Blue got shot out of the other end, hitting the ground hard. Sunlight burned brightly into his eyesockets. "ow..."

 

    Error stepped out of the portal, shrugging.  **"look, you weren't going to go if i didn't force both of you to go."** Red groaned from somewhere behind him. 

   

    "i'm pretty sure i broke a couple bones." Red sat up. "boss is going to kill me." Ink shook his head. 

 

    "No he won't. You'll be fine. The timeline will reset and you'll be good as new."

 

    **"i forgot how much empathy you have, inky."** Error was... knitting? **"that's right! you have none."**

 

    "Wow! I forgot how sarcastic you are." Ink made a face at Error. Error made one back.

 

    Blue was being picked up by Red. "are you two lovebirds done bickering like an old married couple?" Blue giggled. Error flushed while Ink just looked away.

 

     "so what now?" blue spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it
> 
> yup.
> 
> if you guys want, you can choose what happens next.
> 
> i really have run out of ideas for now 
> 
> rip this book


	6. the collar is really annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try to solve everything, one problem at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot minute, but i'm back. 
> 
> i'm not really in the undertale fandom anymore, but i'll try my best.
> 
> sorry.

Error crossed his arms, huffing a bit.  **“well, we have to get that collar off. I’ll just destroy it.”** Error lifted an arm, and blue strings followed. They wrapped themselves around the dull metal collar and tugged. Ink was walking around Blue, looking at the collar. His face suddenly went dark and he shouted.  

 

      “Wait, stop!” Ink flung a hand up. Error flinched, and the strings pulled the collar apart. Ink’s face dropped. 

 

      “Well shit.” Ink stared at the broken collar. Red whistled.

 

      “well, that’s one problem taken care of.” Ink shook his head.

 

      “Actually, we should run. As far from this thing as possible.” Ink looked around. “Red, grab Blue. We’re going. I don’t care if you’re tired. We are running.” Ink grabbed his brush and started running. 

**“aw, you’re not going to stay here and sacrifice yourself for the greater good?”** Error teased. Everyone could hear a faint “RUN!” from the direction that Ink had run. 

 

      Red looked nervous, before picking up Blue and running after Ink. Error sat on a rock and kept knitting. He wasn’t worried. The swap Papyrus wasn’t a match for him anyways. He’d let Ink take care of Blue and Red. 

 

      He looked back in the direction they had run. Maybe he should have gone with them. Ink was way too scatterbrained to take care of the other two.

 

**“eh. they’ll be fine. probably.”** Error kept knitting, staring at the broken collar. 

 

      The ‘tracking chip’ was bright red. It pulsed and glowed brightly. 

 

      Determination. Everything came together in that one moment.

 

**“this is bad.”** Error set aside his knitting, and pulled out a small vial with a red shard glowing inside. He threw it at the ground, shattering it. The red shard joined with the ‘tracking chip’, and it rose into the air in front of Error. A red human soul, slightly transparent, faded into existence. The two glowing red parts joined together, and in a flash of light, a child appeared. 

 

       Well, two. One wore a green sweater with a yellow stripe, and had their eyes opened, and looked up at Error, rubbing their eyes. The other, slightly transparent, had their eyes closed, and was floating in the air, stretching and yawning. They wore a blue sweater, with two purple stripes going across it. 

 

**_“It’s nice to be free…! Aw man, Chara, how long were we in that thing?”_ ** Chara looked at the floating child.

 

_ “I… don’t know. But this is bad. We shouldn’t be out, Frisk. Papy’s going to come here and he’s going to kill us.”  _ Chara started crying.

_ “I’m sorry Sans!”  _ The child sobbed. 

 

**“it’s going to be fine. i’m going to hold him off for as long as i can. meanwhile, can you guys do me and your sans a favor?”** Frisk shrugged, hugging Chara from the back.

 

**_“Sure. It’s the least we can do after… that run.”_ ** Frisk opened their eyes, sadness shining through. 

 

_ “I don’t know what happened! There was a dark… thing on the flowers, and the next thing I knew, I was back in the Underground, and I was killing everyone! I said so many horrible thing to them! All of them! I feel horrible…”  _ Chara wailed. Frisk patted the other.

 

**_“We’ll do it. What is it anyways?”_ ** Error sighed. 

 

**“well, your papyrus put up a firewall. can you disable it?”** Frisk and Chara nodded, before disappearing.

 

       “well, well, well. it seems you’ve figured it out, huh.” Error turned to see Swap, standing behind him. All signs of the relaxed persona he once had were gone, replaced with barely contained rage. Error laughed.

 

**“finally decided to show your ugly face, huh? that’s fine.”** Error snapped, and an arsenal of glitched out Gaster Blasters appeared. Error laughed maniacally. 

  
**“let’s dance, dirty brother killer.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow i wrote this in like an hour woops. 
> 
> i really love sarcastic characters.
> 
> anyways, if you have any suggestions as to what happens next, suggest them in the comments.


End file.
